Is It To Late To Object?
by Cnm
Summary: Complete! What do you do when your true love is being forced to marry? Overcome the impossible and object of course!
1. The News

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE

Chapter One: The News

_Italic someone's thought_

"Quotes" someone's words

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi looked around. _What do I have here?_ She looked to the sky. _What could I have there?_ Seven years have past since she arrived back here, to the Mystic Moon.

She closed her eyes as she evaluated her life.

_I am a twenty-one year old waitress at a local diner. I have long since moved away from my parent's hometown. All I want is to get back to Van. In my spare time, I research the myths of Atlantis and try to find any clues home. What a stupid, cheesy, blind date thing to sa… Hmmm, home._

Hitomi smiled; she had started to call Gaea home with out even noticing.

She sighed as she left the living room window to her bedroom. When she entered the room she glanced at the clock. 12:40 am.

_Van is late!_

It wasn't like him to be late to their meetings. They met almost every day for around half an hour.

_Oh no! What is this was the day that he wasn't going to come!_

Taking a breath to calm herself, Hitomi started to pace the room

_No… No Van always told her when he couldn't come. Always. She would just have to wait… I hated patience, I'm getting extremely good at it. _

The clock ticked on. Worry. Hitomi just couldn't help but start to worry.

Close to 1:40 am Van finally appeared. Hitomi opened her mouth to bomb bard him with questions when he fell back in to an invisible chair and plopped his elbows to his knees and let his head fall into his awaiting hands. He looked like a defeated man.

"Van! What's wrong!"

Hitomi let out a worried whimper as she rushed over to him. Even thought she couldn't touch him she still felt like she should be close to him.

"Hitomi," Van looked up at her, shocking her by the tears in his eyes. "I have been trying so hard to stop it but I can't do it!"

Hitomi was sacred out of her wits! Van, King Van, Mr. Oh-So-High-On-His-Escaflowne, was crying!

"I'm so sorry Hitomi, I tried, please forgive me, please!"

"Van! Please clam down! What's wrong? What do you want me to forgive?"

Her words seen to hit Van like a rock. Maybe it was the fear in her voice, but he defiantly calmed down.

He looked in her eyes for what felt like an eternity. His moth opened but no words formed. He took a deep breath.

"I don't want to say it Hitomi but…" He took a pause of ungodly amount of time. "In my country the King must wed before his twenty second birthday."

"Van, I don't like where this is going. Van…" Hitomi's mouth went dry. "Van, twenty one right."

"Yes. Yes, I am twenty-one. In seven days I will be twenty-two. The council members have taken things into their own hands…" Vans voice cracked and his breath came short. "Hitomi, they have chosen me a bride. I am to wed her this upcoming Monday."

Eyes wide, Hitomi dropped silently to her knees.

"But that's… that's in five days."

Van nodded, his head sinking back to his hands.

"But… I love you."

She felt so stupid saying only that, as if it should solve all the problems. Tears weld up in her eyes. What could she do. She wanted to reach out and hold Van and be held in return, but that was impossible. Fate would not allow physical contact, only a mental link.

"I know Hitomi, I know. We have five days, there might be something… anything I can do."

Hitomi looked at him, he was starting to fade back to his world.

"Goodbye my love, till tomorrow." Van's voice faded with his image.

Hitomi crumpled on her bed in tears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do ya think? There will be four chapters in all. Three chapters of the story and a epilogue. This is what staying up till five in the morning can do to you. Beware the AM hours! TTFN Cnm


	2. Monday

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE

Chapter Two: Monday

_Italic someone's thought_

"Quotes" someone's words

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Monday morning. Eyes red from crying Hitomi sat on the end of her bed. She really didn't know why but she had dressed up today. In truth she had dressed up for Van. She hoped he would notice and that it might give him some joy on this gloomy day. The thought skitter around in her head, like in a dance. Around and around and around, never wanting to leave.

It zipped off her mind when Van popped up in her room. He was breath taking! Hitomi's eyes scanned him up and down. He looked perfect, in his countries colors, like he was dressed for a very important event. Her eyes traveled to his face. Oh how he looked like shit. He had black circles under his eyes and his face looked pale. When their eyes met, she knew that all hope was lost.

"I get married in two hours." Van's voice was hollow and dead. "The council sent me up here to sleep till it was time to go to the church. They," Van gave an empty chuckle. "They said I look like shit."

Hitomi stood from her spot on her bed and made her way to him. She could fell his eyes taking in her mid length white skirt with green flowers on it. His traveling gaze moved up her plain green square cut t-shirt to the tiny green bow in her short honey hair. His mahogany eyes met her emerald ones.

"But you look marvelous Hitomi." A small smile played across his lips, "even with puffy red eyes."

She stopped right in front of him and sighed. "Sleep Van. You have a long day ahead of you."

He smiled a little more. "That's what Allen said."

Van made a move to wipe a tear off her face but she tilted her head away. He let his hand drop. He started to back away from her.

"Merle says she will use Trisha as a scratching post for you."

"That's very kind of her."

"Yes, she thought so."

"I love you Van, don't you ever forget it."

Van stopped all of his movements. "I could never forget you Hitomi, even if I wanted to. I love you to much. "

They shared a smile, then he faded from view.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do ya think? Two more chapters! Just to let you know, I already have everything typed and ready to go online, but I fell that the chapters should be a day apart. So that's what's happening! Anyway, beware the AM hours! Cheers! TTFN Cnm


	3. Tarot Cards

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE

Chapter Three: The Tarot Cards

_Italic someone's thought_

"Quotes" someone's words

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took about a second for Hitomi to make up her mind: She was going home.

She decided that she was not going down that easy. She would not allow fate to win the round!

Hitomi wasted no time in packing a small duffle bag. She didn't take much. Two pairs of jeans and a pair of slacks, and four shirts and a coat. She noticed a little to late that the bag she was using had her gym cloths and sneakers in it.

After she was packed she rummaged in her closet till she found the old deck of Tarot Cards. She slipped on her flip-flops and put the duffle bag on over her head.

Hitomi glanced at the time. He had said two hours till the ceremony started. She had a half an hour left. She would go home, she would do it.

Hitomi plopped down in the floor of her bedroom and flipped out the cards. She did it over and over again, never reading the cards. She closed her eyes tight and thought of the pendent that was currently around Van's neck.

Every second ticked by with the swing of it. She reached out her hand and flipped the last card over. The pendent pointed forward to her hand.

Slowly, Hitomi's opened her eyes and looked down. First was the reversed Fool. Second, the Lovers and third, the Star. Hitomi stared, then glanced at the clock. Her time was up, it was now or never.

Her brain quickly ran through what each card meant. The reversed Fool: It could indicate that you missed chances and possibilities because you didn't allow yourself to be. The Lovers: It could mean that you both long to experience nearness and the joy it would bring. The card also stands for the fact that we are responsible for our own lives through choice. The Star: This represents inner peace, peace of mind.

That was the Fool for the past, the Lovers for the present and the Star for the Future.

It spoke to her, told her what she must do. Hitomi gathered up the cards and shoved the in the duffle bag.

She stood in the middle of her room and closed her eyes.

Every single bit of what she was she put in to her only thought, Van. She needed to get to him. Nothing could stop her. She had to get to Van. She pictured him clearly in her mind and faced all her energy on him.

A light breezes flowed past her, catching her attention. _I need to focus on Van!_ She scolded herself. _If it distracts me again I will shut the stupid_ _window. _

_Wait. My room has no window!_

Hitomi's eyes flew open! She was standing on the doorstep facing what looked to be a church.

She looked around, shocked. She had done it!

Someone shouting got her attention. She looked behind her and spotted two guards running at her. She really couldn't care at that moment; she had to stop a wedding.

Hitomi grabbed the door handle and pulled the massive mahogany door open. The door creaked and groaned in an unbearably loud manner. She could hear it echoing inside! She got the door open big enough to walk through easily and stepped inside.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light but when her eyes came in to focus she realized that the church was crammed packed full of people, and they were all staring at her.

She spotted Van, in all his glory, standing at the alter with one hand holding a brunettes left hand and in the other, a ring. Hitomi gulped then spoke with a voice of complete confidence that startled her.

"Is it to late to say I object?" Her voice echoed around the huge room. The crowd began to mumble. Hitomi locked her eyes onto Vans and she saw him smile at her.

Van dropped Trisha's hand.

"Hitomi!" Van said rather loudly, so it echoed as well.

The mumbles started to get louder. He took a few uncertain steps away from the alter and Hitomi took a few steps toward him.

But the runner in Hitomi could not hold back, and she started at him. Seeing her start to run at him made Van start to run as well. When they reached each other Hitomi flew into Van's open arms. He picked her up and spun her around and brought her down to met his lips in a kiss they had both missed out on seven years ago.

When the kiss was broken Van turned to the council members. "This wedding is off." Van's look silenced any objections, a fire raged in his eyes.

Van looked over to Merle. It was only then when Hitomi saw all of her old friends smiling at her. His voice softened and his eyes turned gentle at her, "We will meet you at the castle."

He took Hitomi's hand then and ran to the door that Hitomi had walked threw just moments before. When they were back in the sun, Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist and spread his wings to fly the rest of the way home.

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do ya think? Ok then… ya, I know that it was a little Deus ex Machine but hey, that's what an epilogue is for. So… ya, tomorrow then is the end… well it's been fun. TTFN Cnm


	4. Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE

Epilogue

_Italic someone's thought_

"Quotes" someone's words

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun played across Hitomi's face. Van watched as she wrinkled her nose at the disturbance of her peaceful slumber.

What could Van say? Everything was at peace now.

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and locked on to his. "Morning."

Van smiled down at her. "Morning to you too Hitomi."

She sat up in their big King sized bed and stretched. She turned back to him.

"Shall we go?" He asked her. She smiled fondly to him. Together they walked to their balcony. Van scoped her up in his arms and hoped over the edge into the morning sky.

He felt his wife's hand brush away some of his unruly black hair. His wings flapped as he flew on to the top of their home. He landed softly on the rooftop of the castle and set Hitomi down.

Hand in hand, husband and wife, they watched the start of another beautiful day in Fanelia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do ya think? So this is the end... well, of my story, it's only the beginning for Van and Hitomi. I would like to thank **Inda**, **Gyspsylady**, **serenityrain2233**, **Cev**, **Elgiran Imroth**, **karone-sakura**, **amc** and **mooneyoukai** for reviewing this story. It was very much appreciated. I still appreciate people reviewing even though the story is over! Thanks! TTFN Cnm


End file.
